


Extraordinary

by PB9



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College!AU, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 03:35:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19803892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PB9/pseuds/PB9
Summary: Our stories are extraordinary.Ordinary with some spices.





	Extraordinary

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Extraordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498430) by Me. 



> (This is actually a repost from my wordpress but ao3 only understands inspire)

* * *

First time we met, we were in a massive group of people.

I wasn't quite sure how we found each other but I was sitting next to him in a giant lecture hall for induction day.

He introduced himself with a beaming smile and an English name.

It was odd, knowing a Korean guy who was not really Korean.

But he was shining, excited and full with passion.

I could not hide my smile at the memories.

He was really extraordinary.

* * *

We exchanged contacts, like everyone did, grabbing on the first straws of what would be or not be friendships.

We might never talk again or become best friends for life - you never know - it's the first day of college life.

Moving from sun-kissed California to rainy London.

Away from parents.

Cooking and cleaning for myself

Having random numbers in your phone means a lot.

I didn't expect to see him again.

But I was glad I did.

Catching a known face in the cooking society was - extraordinary and relieving.

* * *

Fun fact, I was there because Mingyu - my flatmate, did not want to go alone.

I didn't expect to go any time after that.

But I found myself going there every single week, barely able to cook.

Well, there was an angel who helped me.

And he loves to call me one.

His cooking skill was finger-licking good.

His plating skill was on point.

And our times shared was extraordinary.

* * *

I did have my guesses that he would be in sport societies and such.

I did not expect both of us to be using the lockers next to each other getting ready for ~~soccer~~ football.

I did not expect him to have muscles in the way he did.

And certainly did not expect him to offer a walk home.

My flatmates were there.

His flatmates were there.

The walk home with just the two of us was full of laughter and smiles - a new kind of extraordinary.

* * *

It was a Sunday.

And we went out biking along the Thames like usual, with picnicking in mind.

He packed the food, I packed the drinks and other stuffs.

Or may be I packed an extra thing that day.

In form of a question.

And it was answered without a word but an audible gasp, a smile and a laughter.

And that was enough for us.

It was extraordinary like that - just a little more than ordinary.

* * *

It was a Saturday.

With graduation diplomas packed safely in one of many boxes, we turned the key and opened the door.

To a place we now call home.

But we both know, we have been homed for a long time.

Maybe it's that Sunday.

Maybe it's that night.

Maybe it's that afternoon.

Maybe it's that split second where our eyes caught the other's in the crowd.

Who knows?

~~All of these moments are extraordinary.~~

All of the moments shared with you was extraordinary.

* * *


End file.
